


She's the Prettiest Girl at the Party and She Can Prove it With a Mean Right Hook

by cryceratops



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Casual Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Modern Setting, Rey Needs A Hug, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi Slow Burn, Slow Burn, alternative universe, then the good stuff wink wink nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryceratops/pseuds/cryceratops
Summary: Rey gets a little too stoned and makes a fool of herself when she meets that wonderful shitty handsome man we all know and love. **This story contains drug use! Rey get's stoned from time to time, no hard drugs**





	1. Word Vomit

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit goes to the man of my 15 year old dreams, Frank Iero. Please listen to the song because the line "Just know that the best I'll ever be is whatever you make me and wherever you are" is basically what made this start to take shape in my head.

Rey was stoned. Very stoned. The kind of stoned where when you hear your favorite song being played over the loudspeakers and it’s like a religious experience. She feels everything, every word. Like it was written to ease her soul, to make her feel lighter. But it wasn’t her favorite song. It was a voice. The deepest, richest, most fucking _fantastic_ voice she has ever heard. And they were talking, very loudly, about why Blade Runner 2049 is better than the original. Rey immediately starts searching for it’s source, leaving Finn and Rose laughing over something. It’s a new, exciting love. They hardly notice she’s gone, they’re so caught up in each other, and that she’s determined to find this angel voiced human. 

She makes it about 6 steps when she hears it again but this time they are _angry_. “Hux I do not give a fuck. I don’t know them. I don’t want to know them.” Hux, or who she assumes is Hux, is bright red and about to blow. “I don’t know why I bother with you, you’re such a fucking melancholy asshole.” Hux storms off, brushing past Rey and sending her back a few steps. She rights herself and looks up into the eyes of the Deep Voiced Demigod. He is... stunning. Tall and broad. Face dotted with moles and sinfully full lips. Great lips that she would very much like to press hers against. 

Rey begins her slow downward scan of him, wanting to absorb every detail of this man. She was so caught up in ogling him that she completely oblivious to the fact that most people probably don’t like when a stranger walks up and stares silently. She’s fantasizing about his hands when he nervously clears his throat. 

Her eyes meet his and a slow smile spreads across her lips. “Can I help you?” he asks, looking everywhere but her. “Yes, you can.” She takes a step closer, tilting her head up to get a better look at his face. “Why do you sound like that?” Fuck. ‘ _Why do you sound like that_ ’ ?! Her brain is screaming at her, telling her to get it the fuck together. He finally looks her in the eyes and her breath leaves her body. “You sound like Batman if he was a porn star.” 

‘Why am I like this’ repeats over again in her mind but she can’t stop.

“Like sex operator Batman” she laughs out loud at the picture she’s painting in her own mind. She imagines this Giant Muscle Man dressed as Batman, trying to seduce her. 

At this point Rey is so caught up in her weird day dream that she doesn’t register the look Strong Arms is giving her. He is bright red and _not_ happy. His sharp tone cuts through the bar noise “If you’re done making fun of me I’d like to leave this conversation.” Rey’s frustrated groan comes out before she could stop it. “Ok, sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why my friends let me get high and go out in public,” she pauses and steps more into his personal space “I’m sorry if I offended you... ” She realizes that she close enough to touch him and her fingers start to move on their own. Sex God cuts his eyes down to her hand and back to her face looking completely bewildered. Just one little touch can’t hurt right, just to make sure he’s real. Her hand goes to his left arm and she wraps her hand over his ridiculously massive soft skin of his forearm. “Honestly, I am sorry.” She lets her fingers drift down his arm before she catches herself. Stepping back she gives him what she hopes is a genuine smile and turns to walk away from Sex God Batman, cursing her impulsivity. Thankfully this whole awkward experience didn’t totally ruin her buzz and her first thought was ‘God I need to get laid’. She starts to maneuver her way back through the even more jam packed bar to her love-stoned friends. She’s about 10 steps away from her friends when she feels a strong, rough hand tug on her fingers. Rey turns to see the object of her future masturbatory fantasies looking unsure and uncomfortable. “Ben. I mean, shit, my name. Ben is that. It’s my name.” He groans and Rey sees the panic begin to rise in his hypnotizingly warm, brown eyes. She can’t help the smile that splits her face as she tugs his hand into hers. 

“I’m Rey, it’s nice to meet you Ben.” They stand for what could be minutes or hours, grasping each others hands with goofy looks on their faces. Ben’s mouth opens, about to speak when Rey hears Finn calling for her.

“Peanut! Yo!! PEANUT!” she groans and reluctantly pulls her fingers from his, instantly missing the contact. “Yes?” she calls out in a singsong voice. “Me and Rose… need to go,” his handsome face flushes with color “Rose want’s to go.” Rey picks up what he’s putting out instantly, the boy is getting some tonight and is very eager to get out of this crowded bar. Rey throws her head back and laughs, “Have fun Peanut, use protection!” Finn snorts and walks back over to his very ready to leave partner. She watches them go but has conflicting feelings. She’s so lonely. Yes, Rey has some of the best most loyal and caring friends any girl could ask for but she wants desperately to feel safe, cherished, loved for all of who she is. To completely trust another person with her heart is something she’s always thought she would never be able to do. But it doesn’t stop her from watching her two friends leave with a slight pang in her heart.

She’s been so caught up in her little pity party that she forgot that Sex Go-, no, Ben is still standing to the side of her. Rey clears her throat and turns to face him “Uhm, yeah. It was… really nice to meet you Ben.” She gives what she hopes is a friendly, unaffected smile that masks what she’s really feeling. With a wave, she turns from him and wanders back to the bar. She doesn’t notice that the object of her very scandalous thoughts hasn’t taken his eyes off of her.


	2. Even Giants Get Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo Meets an Angel

Hux had dragged him out of the office, practically yelling about his need to get laid. Ben’s not usually the kind of that goes to bars and he’s definitely not the kind that goes to bars to pick up women. But, he obliged. 

He doesn’t do well with crowds or cramped spaces yet here he was in the busiest bar in Chicago. Mikata shows up about 10 minutes after Ben and Hux, angrily talking about how Blade Runner 2049 is an absolute disgrace to Ridley Scotts original vision. It’s a welcome distraction for Ben, movies have always been his comfort. Movies he can talk about. Himself? No thanks. Debating about science fiction movies? Yes, please. 

“Ben, I just met two lovely young ladies that would like to get to know us.” Hux practically sings after returning from the bar. Ben groans, instantly pissed off. “Hux, I don’t give a fuck. I don’t know them. I don’t want to know them.” 

His ‘friend’ is not pleased. “I don’t know why I bother with you, you’re such a melancholy asshole.” Hux might still but talking, he’s not sure. Walking towards him is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She’s absolutely _stunning_. Warm brown eyes, berry red lips, legs that seem to go on forever. And she’s staring at _him_. He feels his face begin to flush as her eyes move down his body. He’s on fire as her eyes stray down to his hands. He opens his mouth but words don’t come. She’s still staring at his hands and it’s too much and not enough. Somehow, Ben manages to clear his throat bringing her eyes to his.

“Can I help you?” That was English right? Looking into her eyes is too overwhelming so he focuses on the neon Bud Light sign behind her. “Yes, you can.” She steps towards him, tilting her head up. “Why do you sound like that?” He finally looks into her eyes and he’s so fucked. “You sound like Batman if he was a porn star.” Huh? “Like sex operator Batman!” She’s laughing out loud and he finally processes what she said. And he’s angry. Of course she doesn’t want him, who would want him. She’s here to do what everyone else does, remind him of his faults. Ben can feel his face turning bright red and it makes him even angrier. 

“If you’re done making fun of me I’d like to leave this conversation.” He waits for her to laugh and walk off, dismissing him like everyone else. But she doesn’t. She makes a pained noise. “Ok, sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why my friends let me get high and go out in public,” his lungs stop working as she steps closer to him “I’m sorry if I offended you... ” her voice trails off. All Ben can do is watch, amazed, when this creature reaches out and places her delicate hand on his arm. She’s moving her fingers over the skin of his forearm and Ben is pretty sure that he’d do anything she wanted him too. “Honestly, I am sorry…” her fingers move gently down his arm as she begins to pull away. The smile she sends him is all consuming and all he can do is stand, completely dumbstruck. 

He watches her walk away, his brain taking a few seconds to start up. He’s moving before he knows why when he tugs on her fingers. 

“Ben. I mean, shit, my name. Ben is that. It’s my name.” ‘I am such a fucking idiot’ is blaring in his head. But this girl, _this girl_ , she tugs his hand fully into hers. “I’m Rey. it’s nice to meet you, Ben.”

Ben’s not sure how long they stand there, grasping each others hands, staring into each others eyes. The spell is broken when he hears some guy yelling about peanuts and she pulls her hand from his. They talk about something, he has no idea what. He’s too caught up in her. Her scent, her heat, her everything. How mesmerizing her voice is. They stop talking and she’s watching whoever she was talking to walk away with a sad expression on her face. The urge to kiss her is almost too much.

She clears her throat and turns back to face him. He’s staring at her lips when she begins to speak. “Uhm, yeah. It was… really nice to meet you Ben.” Her departing smile is different from the first, more contained. She waves and begins to weave her way through the bar.

Ben watches her walk away, not entirely sure what just happened. His arm burns from where her delicate fingers tried to wrap around his forearm. His chest feels funny as the memory of her hand caught up in his repeats in his mind on a loop.

‘I am so fucked’


	3. The Greatest Pizza You Can Find at 2:30am on a Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love late night pizza?

Mikata is _still_ going on about Blade Runner when they walk out of the bar 45 minutes later. He’s listening but he’s not. His mind keeps replaying every detail of his way too brief exchange with her. Rey.

He’s never been exactly… good at talking with women. Especially women with golden brown eyes and the most captivating smile he’s ever seen. Ben was an awkward boy, that grew into an even more awkward man. He keeps to himself, only ever really going out when forced by Hux or Mikata. To consumed with work to let himself get lonely, or realize what he’s missing.

Mikata tells him goodnight, turning to walk the last block towards his loft. He’s daydreaming, when he walks past the 24 hour pizza place that’s a few blocks from his place. Something catches his eye and he looks at the patio. Oh god. It’s _her_. She’s standing on the patio but she looks off. Eating pizza while a man, that he doesn’t recognize from the bar, crowds around her. His feet are moving before he can stop himself. 

“Rey.” She turns toward him and he stops. The look on her face is one of pure delight. “Well hello again Mr. Ben.” He bridges the gap between them and she doesn’t take her eyes off of him. She takes another bite and grease drips down her chin. The man next to her grunts and Ben looks over at him. He looks like a shit head. “Hurry up babe, we gotta go,” shithead says putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Rey huffs, lifts his hand, and throws it towards him. “Leave me the fuck alone, Plutt.” She says this so nonchalantly that Ben isn’t sure what to do. Is he intruding? Is she with this guy? He thought she looked uncomfortable but maybe he read it wrong. He was such a fucking idiot. He feels like a fucking idiot. He turns and starts walking in the direction of his place when he hears her “If you touch me again I’ll break your fingers, you know I will.” That stops him. Who is this girl? 

“Ben!” He stops, heart racing. He turns to see her walking towards him holding her half eaten slice with her chin still covered in orange grease. She’s fucking _cute._ “You want some,” she asks offering it up to him “Plutt always ruins my appetite.” He feels his lips start to twitch. 

“No, thanks. Who is that guy?” She takes a small bite of the crust, while her eyes do another scan of his body. He crosses his arms over his chest, unsure of how to handle her full attention. “Seriously how are your arms that big?”

Thank god its dark out because Ben is bright red. “I like to stay busy.” He says with a shrug, hating and _loving_ her eyes on him.

“Me too, but I don’t look like a greek god.” She says with a snort as she moves closer, closing the gap. She seems to catch herself and jumps back slightly. “Yeah, sorry, uhh Plutt,” she groans “He’s this shitty guy I’ve known since I was 14. He doesn’t understand personal space and blegh. He’s just… disgusting.” Ben watches her pick at her slice caught up in what he can only assume are bad memories.

“You want me to Batman him?” he says with a smile. She throws her head back and laughs like he’s just told the worlds funniest joke. “Please! Oh god that was so embarrassing. I’m sorry about that, really. I thought I could handle being high in public but apparently I was wrong.”

“it’s alright, it was very unexpected. Gorgeous women don’t usually tell me I sound like a porn star or Batman.” It was Rey’s turn to blush. “Well, I’m glad I was your first.” She bumps him with her shoulder, still picking at her now cold pizza.

“Last chance, it’s the greatest pizza you can find at 2:30am on a Thursday!” She waves it in his face, smiling at him like they’ve known each other forever. Like they’re old friends catching up. Before he can second guess himself he leans down and takes the rest of the slice with his mouth, making her squeal. He can’t help but laugh as he watches her face. She didn’t think he would do it. He pulls it into his mouth, making a giant mess which just makes her laugh more. 

He can’t help but join in, thinking about how ridiculous they must look. Two people covered in pizza grease, laughing loudly at 2am on a Thursday.

“You got a little something right.. there” she says putting her finger to his chin. “Yeah? You’ve had some grease on your chin this whole time. I thought it was a new look, very avant-garde.” He says with a smile. He’s never been an easy going, jokey guy but it’s easy with her. Too easy.  
“Oh yeah very avant-garde. You probably don’t get it.” What she does next surprises him but it shouldn’t. All she’s done since they met is surprise him.

Rey closes the distance between them and rubs her face on his shirt. “Ta-da,” she says with a curtsey and a massive smile “I call this piece 'Duality of Man.' It’s very deep, you definitely wont get it.”

_I am so fucked._


	4. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a wizard that can summon tall awkward muscle babes.

This night had not gone how she thought it would. 

Finn promised a fun night, they were going to eat Paige’s edibles and go people watching. And Rey _loved_ people watching. You could tell a lot about a person by how they act when they think they’re invisible. A small fish in the big sea doesn’t expect to get noticed, right? Not with so many other things to fill the frame.

Throw in being stoned as hell and you got yourself a night. 

But, it wasn’t going as planned. Finn and Rose were eye fucking the entire walk to the bar, the drug having a different effect on them. They were hot and bothered, Rose was practically plastered to Finn’s side and he couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. She had a feeling this night was going to end with her walking home alone.

But then Ben happened. 

She felt electric after leaving him. She was buzzing with energy, needing to do _something_. Instead of going back to where he was and making an even bigger fool of herself, she decided dancing was the best choice.

It didn’t work. If anything it made her even more restless. She gave up after two songs, deciding to walk to the 24 hour pizza place by her tiny studio. Eat some pizza, paint. It wasn’t what she wanted to be doing but it sounded better than going home to mope.

The pizza was delicious but the other patron was an unfortunate acquaintance from a time in her life she didn’t like to think of. Rey had met Unkar Plutt when she was 14 when she was placed in yet another foster home. It was one of the darker parts of her life.

5 years had past since she left that terrible shithole and he **always** seems to show up at the worst time. He was the son of the couple that fostered her and he was the creepiest person she had ever met. Always staring for too long, hands lingering. He had convinced himself that Rey was interested in his unwanted advances after running into her at a Riot Fest a couple years back.  
She was with Finn and they had been drinking all day when thrust himself back into her life. The alcohol made her friendly so she asked about his parents, making small talk. He mistook politeness for interest and has been up her ass ever since.

Fuck, the night was already off the rails and she wasn’t going to let this creep ruin it completely. So, she got her pizza and did what she always does. Eat and try not to think about it. She wasn’t even one full bite in when she felt him crowding around her.

“Rey.” That voice. Her grin is instant and big. It sounded like when you wake up and realize that you don’t have to get up, so you snuggle in even deeper. _Am I am wizard? Did I just summon him?_ ’ Ben. His broad frame fills her vision. God he’s so _tall_.

“Well hello again Mr. Ben.” She takes another bite, her eyes feasting on him, when she feels Plutt put his sweaty hand on her shoulder.

“Hurry up babe, we gotta go.” _Did this man really just call me babe?_ Ben’s eyes on her makes her feel like she could do just about anything. So, she does what she’s wanted to do since Plutt wandered back into her life. “Leave me the fuck alone, Plutt.” The look on his face makes her want to cackle. “If you touch me again I’ll break your fingers, you know I will.”

Rey turns back towards Smutty Voiced Batman, feeling like a fucking champ. She’s still pretty high so it takes her a second to register that he’s walking away from her. Again. _Why does he keep doing that! ___

__“Ben!” He turns around instantly, like he was waiting for her to call his name. She lifts her half eaten slice “You want some? Plutt always ruins my appetite.” He’s so handsome she can hardly stand it._ _

__“No, thanks. Who was that guy?” She’s nibbling on the crust when he crosses his arms across his impressive chest. Rey forgets how to be a human being for a full 5 seconds. He’s so solid. The words are past her lips before she can stop them “Seriously, how are your arms that big?”_ _

__“I like to stay busy.” He says with a shrug. Filter be damned, she keeps going. “Me too, but I don’t look like a greek god.” Subconsciously, her body moves closer to his, craving his warmth. _Personal space! Not everyone is as touch starved as you._ She steps back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable._ _

__“Yeah, sorry, uhh Plutt,” she groans “He’s this shitty guy I’ve known since I was 14. He doesn’t understand personal space and blegh. He’s just… disgusting.” Unhappy memories play in her mind before she can push them out._ _

__“You want me to Batman him?” _Oh, I like him._ she thinks as she laughs. Ben eyes bore into her and she can’t place his expression. “Please! Oh god that was so embarrassing. I’m sorry about that, really. I thought I could handle being high in public but apparently I was wrong.” His smile spreads, showing off his dimples. He has **dimples**! Fuck!_ _

__“It’s alright, it was very unexpected. Gorgeous women don’t usually tell me I sound like a porn star Batman.” His praise makes her feel _powerful_. “Well, I’m glad I was your first.” Unable to stand next to him and not touch him, she bumps into his side. “Last chance, it’s the greatest pizza you can find at 2:30am on a Thursday!”_ _

__She waves the half eaten slice in front of him with a goofy smile. The only other person she’s ever felt this comfortable with is Finn. She knows there isn’t any logical reason for this but it’s so _easy_. _ _

__Ben leans down and stuffs his face looking like an adorable, hot mess as sauce and grease cover his handsome face. This is the most Rey has laughed in ages._ _

__“You got a little something right.. there” she says putting her finger to his chin. “Yeah? You’ve had some grease on your chin this whole time. I thought it was a new look, very avant-garde.” The look he’s giving her makes her toes curl. How can one human being be this attractive._ _

__“Oh yeah very avant-garde. You probably don’t get it.” It’s like her body cant stand the distance between them and she moves before she loses the courage and does what she’s wanted to do since she saw him across the bar._ _

__She rubs her pizza covered face against his massive chest, hoping he doesn’t notice the deep inhale she takes once she’s touching him._ _

__“Ta-da,” she says with a curtsey and a massive smile, forcing herself to step back. “I call it the Duality of Man. It’s very deep, you definitely wont get it.”_ _

This is the most content she's felt in a long time.


	5. Butthead Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whose a sucker for fics with texting? this moi

Rey woke up feeling surprisingly great. She got home a little before 4am and her alarm went off way too soon. She thought of Ben as she got ready. The rest of her night felt like a dream. They had wandered into a 7/11 to clean the pizza mess off and didn’t stop laughing the entire time. She learned that he was 31 and worked for a tech start up called ‘First Order’. She also learned that she definitely didn’t have filter when it came to him. After he walked her to her loft, _swoon_ , she couldn’t stop the word vomit from spilling out.

“So Big Ben, gimme those digits.” _Gimme those digits? W h y_

He stared at her face, his eyes searching. “Unless you don’t want to, fuck, I keep doing this. Ok, bye. I’m sorry.” She began to enter the door code when she felt his giant, warm hand on her shoulder.

“Rey.” She turned to face him, staring up into those bottomless brown eyes. A smile toyed at the side of his lush mouth, “I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you the entire walk over here.”

_Well, fuck me._ “Aren’t we just a couple of ding dongs,” she said with a laugh “gimme.” She held her hand out, waiting for his phone. Ben looked at her hand and then back to her smiling face. He pulled out a sleek looking device that had to cost at least 5 times as much as Rey’s old, slow iPhone 4 that she bought off Paige. She tapped the screen and began typing in her number.

She called herself, hanging up after one ring, and then added her number to his contacts. She paused, thinking of what to save her name as. Rey was a very firm believer in nicknames. Everyone got a nickname. Finn was Peanut, Rose was Red, Paige was Doobs. She gave them to people she cared about and she just knew Ben was turning into someone she could care about. Really care about. “Hmm, what should I save it as?” she looked up at the beautiful man that was towering over her.

“What? Save what?” He was staring at her mouth, and she was pretty sure he had no idea what she asked. Smirking, she added her ‘name’ to his phone and handed it back. 

“There. Ok, I have to get up in 4 hours.” Before she could second guess herself, she threw her arms around his middle. God, he smelled good. Like coffee, pine, and leather. Somehow, in the span of seconds it took her to wrap herself around this greek god of a man, she ended up flush against him. Ever dip and curve of her pressed into the solid warmth of his body.

She felt him lean down, nuzzling his nose in her hair and inhaling. Her heart was going to beat out of her chest. How was it possible to feel this content after knowing him for a mere handful of hours? Rey had been through enough to know not to second guess things that felt _right_. 

And Ben felt right. 

___________________________________________ 

Ben woke up to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He was going to throw it through the wall for interrupting one of the best dreams he’s ever had. 

He had been laying with his head in lap of someone he loved, feeling content as delicate hands ran through his hair. He was about to pull her down and kiss her with all of the feeling he had in his body when he woke up.

But, as soon as he saw the text, he didn’t care. It was from someone saved in his phone as ‘Goddess Divine.’ Rey.

His heart started beating faster and he felt like a teenager. _Really? About to cum in your pants over a text? From a girl? Get it together, Solo!_

**Goddess Divine**  
_Hmmmmmmmmm what should ur nickname be?_

**Ben**  
_Ben?_

**Goddess Divine**  
_No u donk a nickname! everyone gets a nickname_

Ben’s mouth hurt from the massive smile that was plastered across his face.

**Ben**  
_Ok ok_  
_How about this_  
_It’s a good one_  
…  
_Ben_

The typing icon came up immediately and he couldn’t wait.

**Goddess Divine**  
_Well aren’t you a little shit_

Ben barked out a laugh, starting to respond when another message pinged through.

**Goddess Divine**  
_I know exactly what im gonna save u as  
-Picture Attachment-_

He clicked on the picture. It was a screenshot of their conversation and he was saved as ‘Butthead Ben’. _God she’s cute._ He quickly erased the half typed message.

**Butthead Ben**  
_Now who’s the little shit_

**Goddess Divine**  
_Hmmmmmmm what on earth do you mean_

At the end of her message was the kissing face emoji. He groaned, thinking of her soft from sleep reaching out to him for a good morning kiss. _God, am I really this pathetic? Getting turned on by an emoji?_

**Goddess Divine**  
_Ok stop distracting me im already late  
Or u can keep going_

_I am so fucked._


	6. The Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know kung fu

** Goddess Divine **  
_ohhhhhh myyyyyy goooddddddddddddd_  
_I am so tired_  
_this guy was talking to me for a full 3 minutes before I realized it lol_

** Butthead Ben **  
_Well, I feel great._  
_I certainly did not pour a bottle of water all over my shoes when I went to see what time it was_

** Goddess Divine **  
_aahahahahahahahahhahaha_  
_ive got a great idea, possibly a fantastic idea_  
_we should just get really high_

** Butthead Ben **  
_Whoa there Willie Nelson_  
_I’ve never actually been ‘high’ before_

** Goddess Divine **  
_cause ur so old?_  
_;)_

** Butthead Ben **  
_No, I just don’t like feeling like I’m not in control of my own body_  
_I’ve had some… issues_  
_In the past_

** Goddess Divine **  
_its ok ill control your body_

** Butthead Ben **  
_Rey_

** Goddess Divine **  
_yes ben?_

** Butthead Ben **  
_Meet me at 6:30_  
_In front of Mos Eisley_

** Goddess Divine **  
_it’s a date_

____________________________________

Rey was all over the place. All afternoon she found herself staring off into nothing with a massive smile on her face. _He actually wants to see me again! Me!_ She left the library at 5:30 and went directly to Mos, too amped up to do anything but wait for him.

It was almost too much, how comfortable she was with Ben already. It took almost 3 months for her to finally relax enough to really be herself around Rose and Paige. But with Ben, it just happened.

She ate an entire cookie once she settled in at a table near the back, hoping being slightly stoned would help her heart stop racing. She was scrolling through her group chat with Finn and Rose, laughing at the different memes they’d sent throughout the day, when she felt a tug at her ponytail.

Rey turned around and had to bite her lip to keep from honking like a goose. It was Ben and he looked damn near indecent. He was in a tight, black Coheed and Cambria t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and low, with joggers that clung to his lean hips, looking like he’d run straight out of her sexual day dreams. The words were out before she could stop them.

“Good god, Ben.” He looked down at her, a lazy smile spreading across his lips. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi!? Look at you! My god…” she gave him a once over, “You can’t ever wear sleeves. Like, ever. If we’re hanging out you have to wear this outfit. Every time.”

He started blushing, red blotches appearing on his neck and chest. _Blushing! A giant sex god, blushing. Incredible._

“Are you done?” 

“Yes! No! You’re just.. solid.” She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Wow, ok, let’s try that again.” She cleared her throat and tried to look bored. “Hello, Ben. You look terrible.”  


“So do you.” His eyes felt like a caress, drifting down and lingering on her legs. _God bless Paige for making me buy these jeans_. Rey made a mental note to thank her for suggesting that she spend way too much on these magical pants because according to her dear friend ‘They make your ass look like a million bucks. Fuck, I would hit on you.’

“Did you flex and bust your shirt sleeves to bits? Just blew ‘em off completely?” she teased, staring at the thickness of his forearms.

He whistled, making her look up into his warm brown eyes, “You’re doing wonders for my ego, just so you know.” 

“Anything to help.” Rey looked down with a smile, digging through her bag to find his treat. She pulled out the sandwich bag and shook it in front of his face. “Are you ready to enter The Matrix?”

He snickered, swatting the bag down. “The Matrix? Really?” She opened the bag, breaking off a sizable piece. “Yeah its like everything you do is slowly following behind you, like the Matrix. ‘I know kung fu’“ She said the last part in a fake Keanu accent and was delighted to hear his laugh, loud and contagious. “If I can’t bend a spoon with my mind by the end of the night I’m gonna be really disappointed.”


	7. Semi Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She doesn’t really have many people, ya know? When Rey decides she wants to keep someone it can be a little overwhelming.”
> 
> The hot feeling was back. “You think she wants to keep me?”

Ben was having fun. A lot of fun, possibly the most fun he’s had since he was a kid. And it was all because of her. She was everything he wasn’t. Trusting, playful, beautiful. God, he could stare at her all day. The plushness of her mouth, the slope of her throat, her expressive eyes. 

“You’re so cute.” _Fuck, did I just say that out loud?_ She didn’t hear, he realized with a pang of disappointment. Instead, she was completely focused on what she was saying to her friend Finn. Something about finals and semi finals.

“It is absolutely bonkers that you aren’t understanding me!” She turned her full attention to him. “Ben, you understand right? You get what I’m saying?” All he could do was smile. _She’s so passionate, this fiery little spark. This spitfire._

“What?”

“Ben!” she slapped her palm to her forehead. “Ok so the playoffs, it’s the quarter finals, then the semi finals, and then conference finals. Right?” She stared at him expectantly, nodding her head. “The finals are the finals. They are separate from the playoffs.”

Her friend did a half laugh, half groan. “She’s completely toasted. Absolutely gone. She’s going off about who knows what.” Rey stomped her foot, shushing him. “No, no, no. I need to know you understand. Tell me what I just told you but tell me like I told you, ok.”

He loomed over them, watching their exchange. “The conference finals are the semi finals. It’s the PRE final! Before the final! They come before the final!” He got the feeling that this was a common topic of conversation for them.

“Finn, I’m gonna pinch you.” She got in his space, fingers going for the tender skin under her friends arm. Finn called out, “Uh, Hi. Ben? Please help me. Collect your woman.”

_Your woman._ His chest felt hot and liquid. She turned towards him, fingers held out like pinchers. “Tell me what I told Finn.” The warm feeling spread from his chest into his arms and legs. “Semi finals are before the conference finals.” Her smile got bigger as she moved towards him almost unconsciously. He moved his hair back from his face and continued. “The finals are their own different entity.”

“Did it get that right?” he asked, closing the distance. ‘ _I would do anything you want, just keep looking at me like this._ ’ He thought, as his heart tried to jump from his chest into hers.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” She said as her delicate fingers wrapped around the skin of his wrist. One hand traced patterns on his knuckles and his eyes fluttered close. _Deep breaths, don’t ravage her on the bar top._ He blew the breath he was holding out of his nose and looked down at her.

The look on her face went straight to his groin. She was completely fascinated by his hands, measuring her own against his much larger one.

“Are you big everywhere?” She said it so sweetly, so innocent. His reaction wasn’t innocent. Ben jerked his hand back needing to get control of this situation. If she kept touching him like that, like he was precious, he wouldn’t be able to calm down. He needed to calm down.

He tended to fuck things up. His relationship with his family, grad school, common everyday interactions. He _couldn’t_ fuck this up. It already felt vital, this thing that was blooming between the two of them. He realized he has been standing with his eyes closed in the middle of a bar for way to long and opens his eyes.

Fuck. The look on her face is like a shiv to the gut. Her eyes looked like they were going to mist over while she nervously chewed on her thumb nail. He pressed his fingers into his eyes. 

“Rey, I..” she stopped him. 

“No, it’s alright. I forget not everyone is touch starved like me and Finn.” She wouldn’t look at him. “I need to go to the bathroom.” _Fantastic, Solo. There you go, fucking it up._ His body was moving before his brain could stop it when he felt a strong hand on his upper arm.

“She’ll be ok.” It was Finn. “She gets like this when she’s stoned sometimes.” He turned towards the bathroom watching for her.

“She gets like what?” He asked turning back towards her friend. Finn sighed, looking towards the ceiling. “In her head. Caught up in her own thoughts.” He lifted his beer to his lips, “Fixating. She fixates.” He must’ve noticed the look on Bens face cause he kept going. “She doesn’t really have many people, ya know? When Rey decides she wants to keep someone it can be a little overwhelming.”

The hot feeling was back. “You think she wants to keep me?”

Finn gave him a ‘no shit’ look. “Buddy, have you been paying attention?”


	8. Lizard Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when someones so attractive you become a lizard but in a good way

Rey sat on the toilet with her head in her hands. _Why’d he have to smell like that? And be so tall? When his voice is all grumbly uuugghhhhh_ Her stomach clenched, remembering his voice. Right, moving on.

She left the stall and walked to the sink. Her reflection didn’t seem right and that was 100% the drugs. It was that moment when you realize that this is what people see when they look at you? She stared at her face, looking at her sun dried skin, the crinkles around the eyes, her listless hair. _Nope, not now. Do not disassociate in this bathroom._

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out and the screen lit up with three rapid fire texts from Rose.

** Red **  
_How ya doing champ?_  
_Finn just told me you were on the Semi Finals thing again_  
_how toasted are you lol_

** Rey **  
_☹_  
_are you here_

** Red **  
_no, I’m still at work_  
_He’s texting me about your man_

**Rey**   
_did he say that_

** Red **  
_Finn said he’s your man not Ben_  
_apparently he had to give him a little pep talk_

** Rey **  
_nooooooo why_  
_should I just stay in this bathroom_

** Red **  
_girl stop_  
_it was some… light encouragement_

** Rey **  
_rose i legit cant keep my hands off of him_  
_I go full on lizard brain and want to rub my face in his chest_  
_its creepy he probably thinks im super creepy ugh_

** Rose **  
_omg_  
_I know exactly what you mean lmao_  
_that’s me when Finn wears a suit_  
_im like ‘you better crush me with those thighs right now’_

Rey couldn’t stop the laugh from bursting out.

** Rey **  
_ROSE lmao_  
_I knew u would get me_  
_’your buttcheeks are driving me crazy! I wanna lick your forearms!’ - me_

Unable to stand in the bathroom for any longer she pushed the door open with a rather forceful shove.

“Fuck!” _No!_

She had pushed the door right into the Ben’s face. Of course. “Shit! Ben! I’m so sorry, fuck.” His head was tipped back, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as blood trickled down his face. She grabbed his free hand, pulling him into the bathroom. 

“Crouch down you giant!” She took a handful of paper towels and tugged at his wrist. “Let me see.” He actually crouched, lowering himself enough that she could begin to wipe his face.

“You know, I don’t really feel it now. I think I was more startled, the blood on my face feels surreal.” Uh, what? _Duh, it takes longer for drugs to work on giants._ She smiled, grabbing more towels. “Feeling good then, yeah?”

“I thought it would make my thoughts weird but so far it’s very positive. You’ve got positive friends.” He brushed her hair behind her ears. “You’re so bright.”

“Bright? Like in the brains?” _In the brains!?_ He pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. “No. Well yes, but, like.. consuming. All encompassing.” His face went soft as he pressed his palm into the sensitive skin of her neck, his thumb tracing the edge of her mouth.

Rey felt his words slamming around her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, a small sound of pleasure leaving her throat. He hummed, moving closer, and she could feel his breath on her face. 

“Do you know what would be amazing right now?” His deep voice made her shiver. _Me licking your chest._ She opened one eye, “What?”

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, letting his nose slide into her hair. 

“Cheese fries.”


	9. Badass and Always Doing Pull Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's easy to forget that ur not in private lol

How great are cheese fries? When the fry is crispy but coated in the perfect amount of cheese, a little bacon, and some chives. Chef kissy fingers great. How great are cheese fries when you’re sharing them with the most captivating creature you’ve ever met? So fucking great.

 _She eats like a wild animal._ Rey had cheese everywhere. Her chin, the corners of her mouth, on her shirt, but Ben didn’t care. Hell, he’d lick it off of her if they weren’t in public. 

“Do these satisfy your craving? Is it everything you wanted?” She licked cheese off of the middle knuckle of her thumb, looking content. _Don’t stare at her mouth. Think about anything else._ She pulled her pointer finger out of her mouth with a pop and he couldn’t stop the growl from escaping his throat.

Rey pushed the food away, concern sharpening her features. ”Is it your nose?” She’s out of her chair before he can stop her, rushing to the counter, filling up a napkin with ice. _No one’s taken care of me in.. years._ It was an unpleasant thought that makes him frown. She’s back before the thought can stick, her slightly calloused fingertips gingerly touching the red skin around his nose. “You couldn’t forget me even if you wanted too,” she said with a sad smile.

He could hardly feel the ice on his face, he was so warm. “Sit down.” Her face scrunched up, “I can’t reach your face from across the table. I don’t have superhero arms like you.” His hands, that had stayed away from her all night, moved to her hips. “You can sit on my lap.”

Her neck turned bright red and her eyes went wide. “Uhhh, huh?” He pulled her at her hips, spreading his legs and maneuvering her even closer. His thumbs teased the hem of her shirt, rubbing the small sliver of skin just above her jeans. Her body swayed towards him, eyes fluttering closed. 

_”Ben.”_ Her right hand gripped his shirt while her left explored the exposed skin of his side. Images of the two of them bombarded his brain. Rey, desperate and wild, thrashing beneath him while he watched his fingers sink into her heat. Rey, soft and pliant with pleasure, laying across his chest.

“Fuck, _Rey,_ ” he pressed his face into her throat, dragging his teeth across her pulse point. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed tight with want. 

“Please,” her nails dug into his back, “Ben.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK_

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” He kissed her jaw, “Relax, baby.” Ben moved his hands fully under her shirt, fingers dancing along the bottom of her breasts.

“Hey, guys?” He heard Finn clearing his throat behind them, “Did you forget we’re in public?”

________________________________

 _I am so fucking turned on right now I’m gonna scream._ Rey couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Even with the angry bruise by his nose, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And his lips, mother of God. They were made for kissing.

“So, no hard feelings about then nose, eh Ben?” Finn turned to her.. Ben. Shit, what was he? Friend? Boyfriend? Potential life ruiner? Rey’s stomach flipped over at the thought of that particular conversation. _He’ll run. It’s too soon, too fast. He’s going to figure out that something’s off with me. He can’t leave, not yet._

“It’ll make a great story.” Ben said, looking at her hands as she wound a napkin around her fingers. Rey snorted, “Ha, I can picture it now ‘So this hysterical woman opened a door and hit me in the face, did I mention that I was on drugs and didn’t feel it?” She couldn’t look at him, not now, not feeling everything she was currently feeling.

“No, that’s not how I’ll tell it.” His knee brushed against hers under the table. “More like, ‘I was having the time of my life when a fascinating young woman lightly pushed a door into my head.’“ 

Rey and Finn both threw their heads back and laughed in unison. “How did the two of you meet? You and Finn?” Ben asked, abruptly.

“Oh no, don’t get her started. This is a no cry night!” Rey wanted to throttle her friend, “Hush, I don’t cry that often.” Finn turned to face her better, an incredulous look painting his handsome face. “Peanut, you know I love you and your fierceness but, uh, yeah. You do.”

She narrowed her eyes at this traitor disguised as her friend. “Nope, I’m tough,” she lifted her shoulders in a shrug, “I never cry. Unique animal friend videos? Nothing. The end of La La Land? Didn’t even phase me. Let me tell you buddy,” she shoved her finger in Finn’s chest, “I was listening to Barbra Streisand yesterday and I only cried twice. Twice! Don’t fuck with me. I’m like Linda Hamilton in Terminator.”

Finn was laughing so hard he was crying when he replied, “Badass and always doing pull ups.” Rey was so wrapped up in their own inside joke that she forgot about Ben. She wiped at her eyes, looking over at him. He looked.. wistful. And sad.

“Sorry, Ben. Finn likes to tease me because I started crying when I told Rose how we met. Twice. Possibly.. three times.” She watched Ben lift his hand and place it over hers, feeling like everything was slowed down.

 _Will I lose the ability to function every single time he touches me?!_

“It’s precious, Peanut. My lil cry baby Rey.” Finn pinched her cheek, pushing his chair back. “Alright, I need to call my woman.” He looked over at the two of them, his eyebrows quirking up when he noticed their tangled hands. “Try not to dry hump in the middle of this Portillos, alright?”


	10. Were you a good wizard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly what am i doing lmao

_I am very high_. 

Ben had let Rey talk him into eating the rest of a cookie as they left Portillos. He already felt like he could deny her nothing. She was telling the story of how she got into fixing cars after Ben caught her drooling over a 1963 Corvette Sting Ray parked outside.

 

“So, long story short I got really into welding because of this class I took in 8th grade.” Finn yelled out from in front of them, “Which is where we met!”

She looked at Ben, rolling her eyes with a smile. “Right, where I met Finn. I took one look at him and said ‘We’re going to be friends for life. You’re going to know me on a deeply personal level, and I will not let you leave.” 

Finn’s loud laughter echoed off of the parked cars on the street. “One look at Rey and I knew, this girl is going to get me in serious trouble. I saw her and thought, ‘I’m gonna have to sweet talk a cop out of giving her a ticket for being drunk and disorderly, dressed as a wizard with no pants on, in the parking lot of Taco Bell on Halloween.’ And then I did just that.”

Ben listened to the two of them go back and forth. Taking well meaning jabs at each other, having inside jokes, it was all things he’d never had. It was hard to make friends when you’re a 6 foot tall 14 year old with severe anger issues and prone to fits of rage.

Hux and Mikata only talked to him because they were forced to be in the same building 8 hours a day. But, these two; what they have is genuine friendship, they’ve accepted the good and bad about each other, and it made him feel unbalanced. There was no one to tell his embarrassing stories, no one to defend him even though he was wrong.

“You dirty bitch, the Halloween story?! I think you’ve conveniently left out why I was drunk and disorderly.” Finn turned around, walking backwards, with his lips pursed in thought.

“Hmm? Nope, no idea what you mean.” She kicked out at his ankle, making him jump back. “Dear Sweet Finn here had made no less than 200 jello shots,” she turned to look at Ben, “and was keeping them in _my_ wizard satchel.” The smile that covered her face was mischievous.

“It was a Halloween party! Who doesn’t love jello shots?” Finn was still laughing as she went on. “Well I wanted to be a good wizard, so, I might have eaten a few.”

“A few?!” She stuck her tongue out and Finn kept going. “Peanut. You had at least 30 before we even got to Poe’s. Your fingers were stained red for 3 days.” Ben snorted making Rey look at him.

“Were you a good wizard?” he asked, bumping into her shoulder.

Her fingers found his and she wrapped them around his pinky. “Oh, the best.”

“Hey! I didn’t cry!”

_____________________________________________________

Ben wasn’t sure where they were. He was content to just be with her. To listen to her voice and feel the heat of her body. They were sitting together on a couch, surrounded by her friends. He could feel her everywhere. Her head above his bicep, her arm pressing along his side, thigh touching thigh, her foot draped over his ankle.

With out either of them really noticing, he pulled her hand onto his thigh and was tracing the delicate planes of her fingers. And she let him. If anything she sank more fully into him as he kept up his ministrations.

_This is exactly where I’m supposed to be._ The thought hit him like a truck, his head jerking back. Her fingers tangled with his and she whispered, “Are you ok?”

“This is exactly where I’m supposed to be,” he answered. She tilted her head, studying him.

“On Poe’s couch while Finn and Rose fight over monopoly?” His hazy brain knew she was teasing him but she needed to know. “No, right here on this couch, sitting next to you.” Her hand tightened around his and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I feel it too.”


	11. Legolas or Aragorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lotr is on hulu and i was finally inspired, it's short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Long after monopoly had finished and her friends had vanished, Rey pulled Ben’s hand fully onto her lap, turning it over in her much smaller ones, memorizing his like he had with hers. 

“Mmm.” 

She looked over at his face. His eyes were soft with the beginnings of sleep, with a reverent smile on his face. “How’s it going, champ?” she asked, bringing his hand up to rub against her cheek.

“ ‘S the best night,” his handsome face scrunched up as he thought, “best night in.. psssh.. years? Since, uh, my mom took me to see Return of the King with my LARP group senior year of high school.” He laughed and she couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“I knew you were a nerd.” She giggled, remembering the picture of Legolas she had printed out at in the library of her middle school. Falling in love with him after watching it on the small TV in her fosters kitchen. “It’s ok though,” she pressed a quick kiss to his hand, “I had a picture of Legolas that I carried around for almost two years in middle school. If I didn’t accidentally spill chocolate milk all over my bag I bet I would still have it.” She sighed, lowering his hand. “He was my dream guy.” She traced a cursive ‘L’ into the skin of his hand, caught up in middle school fantasies when she heard Ben scoff.

“Sweetheart, anyone with a brain knows Aragorn is the most attractive… _anything_ in the films. Hell, in all of Middle Earth.” 

“HAH!” The bark was out of her mouth before she could stop it, dropping his hand to over her face. It was contorted in one of those silent laughs, the kind that takes over your whole face. She hadn’t laughed this much in forever and her face actually _hurt_.  
She felt Ben begin to chuckle next to her. “Oh, that’s funny?” She nodded, head still in her hands. “You know I’m right, I don’t know why you’re laughing.” His fingers tickled the soft skin of her side, making her jump.

“Of course you liked Aragorn,” she brought her hands down, moving them to wipe the moisture from her eyes “you’re both tall, covered in blood, and handso—Ben!” He moved before she could realize what was happening. He had pushed her down onto the couch, moving both hands as he began to tickle both of her sides.

She squirmed, wanting to get closer and further away at the same time. He was such a man. Broad shoulders, thick with muscle and strong, sturdy fingers that she wanted to feel everywhere. But his arms, God… _his arms_. Even if nothing came of this, of them, she would fantasize about his arms for the rest of her life. 

Her hands moved onto his forearms, gently caressing the solid muscle underneath. Rey couldn’t help but tease him. “Maybe if we got you a blonde wig…” but she could hardly finish the thought. 

She was still talking when Ben growled, moving his mouth to nip at her throat. She couldn’t stop the moan that immediately fell from her lips. 

“I’ve got you, little one.” He rubbed his face into her neck, his nose moving against her hair as his tongue painted a stripe along her neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

She moaned louder, pulling his body closer to hers. “Ben, _please_.”

_______________________________________

_Do not fucking cum in your pants_

Gods, she was so responsive. Ben could feel her nails marking his arms and he loved it. He wanted the world to know he was taken by this wild, vibrant woman that lay beneath him. 

Everything about her called to a deep, primal part of him. He wanted to protect her, to be the one she came to with her problems. To be the first and last thing she saw everyday.

He moved his right hand under her shirt, his palm covering the swell of her breast. She keened at the sensation, eyes fluttering closed as she gasped his name.


End file.
